Atozjańskie matki
by euphoria814
Summary: kanon o tyle o ile - wbrew pozorom kanon! kid!fik, czyli dlaczego nie zostawiasz Rodneya z niemowlęciem :) tym bardziej pod opieką Shepparda! Slash McShep :)
1. Chapter 1

McKay ma ochotę wyrzucić niewielkie zawiniątko, które podaje mu Teyla, ale są pod obstrzałem cholernych Widm, a to nie oznacza niczego dobrego. Wioska, którą zamierzali ewakuować przez wrota płonie. Oczywiście wszyscy żyją, ponieważ Widma chcą się na nich pożywić, ale to wcale nienastraja go pozytywnie.  
Sheppard pomaga ludziom wyjść spod jednego z wywróconych wozów i nakazuje im biec w stronę wrót, gdzie Teyla i zapewne również Ronon, osłaniają tubylców.  
Rodney nienawidzi misji ewakuacyjnych i naprawdę miał od samego początku złe przeczucia. Ten lud im nie ufał i sam głosowałby za tym, aby zostawić ich na pastwę Widm, ale nie chcieli wspomagać wroga darmową wyżerką. Wpadli zatem na genialny plan pokazania się od dobrej strony. Zorganizowali przyjęcie, przynieśli dary, a Teyla nawet zabrała swoje dziecko, aby pokazać, że nie ma nic do ukrycia.  
\- Dziecko – mówi do siebie Rodney, orientując się nagle, co podała mu kobieta.  
To oczywiście nie koza. Niemowlę uderza w płacz, gdy rozlega się kolejny wybuch i Rodney zawraca, wiedząc, że czym prędzej musi znaleźć się przy wrotach. Wygląda zresztą na to, że wszyscy się przedostali.  
Zaczyna biec, ale Sheppard zatrzymuje go w miejscu i wskazuje na coś. Faktycznie darty Widm obstawiają wrota, co nie wróży im nic dobrego.  
\- Do lasu – krzyczy John i Rodneyowi nie pozostaje nic innego niż za nim podążyć.  
Nie wie jak długo biegną, ale Zelenka pewnie nie uwierzyłby w jego ani jedno słowo. Słyszał, że matki potrafiły pod wpływem adrenaliny podnosić całe samochody, aby uwolnić swoje dzieci. Jednak nigdy nie spłodził cholernego potomka, a dziecko na jego rękach zaczyna mu faktycznie ciążyć. Nie są pod obstrzałem, co zapewne powinno go pocieszyć, ale to głównie zaleta drzew.  
Nigdy nie zdołali zbadać tej planety i Rodney jej nienawidzi. Wszystko wokół jest obce i prymitywne. Najchętniej znalazłby się w rządzonym przez komputery świecie, ale w Galaktyce Pegaza to rzadkość. Widma zadbały o to, aby ludzie nie rozwinęli się zanadto. Ich populacja jest mocno kontrolowana przez Roje.  
Ich Rodney też nienawidzi. Podobnie jak palącego w płucach bólu.  
\- Sheppard, poczekaj! – krzyczy, ponieważ John znika za cholernymi krzakami.  
Sądzi, że to koniec, ponieważ cholera, ale nie ma nawet jak wyciągnąć broni, ale mężczyzna wychyla się z tych samych krzaków i zatyka mu usta tak nagle, że Rodney połyka odgłos zaskoczenia. Czuje jak bardzo jest spocony, jego serce wygrywa nuty z Lotu trzemila, a ręce omdlewają, więc jeśli przeżyją, Teyla nie zabije go za upuszczenie jej dziecka.  
\- Cicho – mówi krótko Sheppard i wciąga ich do sporej wielkości jaskinii.  
Rodney jest z Kanady i wie, że w takich miejscach nie trudno o niedźwiedzia, a ponieważ ten świat jest prymitywny, równie dobrze mogą natrafić na cholernego dinozaura. Ich łusek nie jest w stanie przebić ich broń. Jego umysł działa niezwykle szybko, ale najwyraźniej John sprawdził jaskinię, ponieważ nienatrafiają na nic, a zakryte listowiem wejście skutecznie ich ukrywa przed nieporządaną uwagą.  
Tajemnicą dla niego jest dlaczego niemowlę zasnęło. W zasadzie nie wie nic o metodach wychowawczych Teyli, ale pewnie jako Aozjanka przyzwyczaiła swoje dziecko do ucieczki.  
\- Co to jest? – pyta Sheppard i Rodney wzdycha, siadając na ziemi z dzieckiem w dłoniach.  
Pytanie jest tak głupie, że postanawia je zignorować tym bardziej, że nie wie czy na zewnątrz nie znajduje się jakieś poszukujące pożywienia Widmo. John jednak czeka na jego odpowiedź.  
\- Dziecko, ufam, że tak wygląda dziecko. Nie widziałeś nigdy dziecka? – pyta Rodney i jego głos jest lekko podniesiony.  
Może dopierto teraz spływa z niego cały stres.  
\- Ale skąd? – pytal Sheppard.  
\- Teyla mi je dała – odpowiada Rodney. – Potrzebowała kogoś do pomocy, gdy kierowała ludnością, a ja…  
\- Pobiegłeś nie w tą stronę – kończy za niego Sheppard.  
Nie wydaje się zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy, ale Rodney prawdę powiedziawszy też nie jest szczęśliwy. Jego ręce omdlały już dawno, więc układa małego na swoich nogach, starając się z niezgranych ud stworzyć swojego rodzaju kołyskę. Przynajmniej do tego wydają się idealne.  
Sheppard przygląda mu się w ciszy.  
\- W zasadzie to nawet lepiej – mówi John, lekko go zaskakując. – Widziałem wkurzoną Atozjańską matkę? – żartuje major.  
Rodney ma ochotę uderzyć go w twarz. Nie wie ile przebiegł, ale nie ma ochoty na podobne żarty. O ile dobrze rozumie sytuację są uwięzieni na opuszczonej planecie z niemowlęciem i kilkoma oddziałami Widm. To nie jest impreza, na którą się pisał.  
\- Jesteś szalony – odpowiada tylko, ponieważ nie może zostawić Sheppardowi ostatniego słowa.

Dociera do niego w jak wielkim gównie są dopiero, gdy wyciąga racje żywnościowe. Mają wodę i batoniki, ale żadnego mleka w proszku, a mały zapewne niedługo się obudzi. Jeśli nie zabije ich prehistoryczne stworzenie zamieszkujące pierwotnie tę jaskinię, zrobią to Widma zwabione płaczem dziecka.  
Sheppard zdaje się dostrzegać ten problem, bo spogląda na niemowlę i marszczy brwi.  
\- Nie spodoba ci się to co powiem – zaczyna John. – Wyjdę po mleko.  
\- Co? – prycha Rodney. – Nie możesz mnie zostawić z tym… samego – kończy niezgrabnie.  
\- Ktoś musi zostać z dzieckiem. Nie możemy go wszędzie ze sobą nosić, bo nie możemy być pewni kiedy zacznie płakać. Mogę zostać z nim, ale masz znikome szanse przekraść się do wioski i wrócić z mlekiem dla niego. Musisz tutaj z nim zostać sam. Masz broń i potrafisz jej używać, ale i tak jesteście dobrze chronieni – zapewnia go John.  
Rodney zaciska usta w wąską linię, ponieważ Sheppard ma rację. To całkiem logiczne, że w takiej sytuacji silniejszy osobnik przejmuje rolę samca. Samca totalnego. Sheppard zapewne nie ma też problemu z traktowaniem go jako tymczasowej mamki. Problem w tym, że Rodney nie wie niczego o dzieciach. Oczywiście sądził, że kiedyś będzie musiał podzielić się swoimi genami ze światem, ale to jeszcze nie był ten etap. Nie miał zresztą partnera...  
\- Miałeś rację, nie podoba mi się to – przyznaje mu rację. – Jednak uznaję twoje argumenty – dodaje.  
John odwraca jednak wzrok.  
\- To nie ta część ci się nie spodoba – rzuca mężczyzna grobowym tonem. – Jeśli Widma się do was zbliżą i będziecie bezbronni. Jeśli nie dasz rady się obronić… Nie możemy pozwolić, aby pożywiły się na Torrenie. Teyla nie chciałaby takiego końca dla niego, wiesz o tym – dodaje Sheppard.  
Rodney otwiera usta w pełnym szoku.  
\- Chcesz, żeby go zabił? – pyta z niedowierzaniem, a potem uderza go, że jeśli Widma ich znajdą, i tak będą martwi.  
Uśmiercenie niemowlęcia będzie niczym eutanazja. Odejmie mu bólu. Widmo nie pożywi się na dziecku gwarantując sobie setki, a może i tysiące lat spokoju. Pistolet przy jego udzie nagle zaczyna mu niemożliwie ciążyć. Torren śpi nadal w zawiniątku, niczego nie świadom, a Rodney nie potrafi oderwać od niego wzroku.  
\- Musisz zrozumieć – zaczyna Sheppard.  
\- Wiem, John – wypluwa Rodney. – To wcale nie jest łatwiejsze – dodaje.  
\- Nikt nie powiedział, że będzie łatwo. Wychodzę i będę kluczył, żeby w razie czego nie przyszli po moich śladach. Możesz być pewien, że jeśli wpadnę w pułapkę, nie podam waszej pozycji – obiecuje mężczyzna i to dziwne, ale McKay jakoś był dziwnie pewien, że to właśnie usłyszy.  
Wieczny bohater major Sheppard.  
Kiwa mu głową na zgodę i wyciąga zza siebie pistolet maszynowy, którego naprawdę nie chciałby używać.  
\- Zagwiżdżę cicho trzy razy, żebyś wiedział, że to ja – informuje go Sheppard, zanim znika.

Rodney wie, że nie powinien spać, więc prawie wtyka sobie palec do oka, ignorując fakt, że pewnie dostanie zapalenia spojówek. Jest tak ciemno, że wątpi, aby Sheppard wrócił. Nie słyszał wystrzałów, a John nie poddałby się bez walki, co jest jedyny, co go pociesza. Chłopiec obudził się na krótką chwilę, ale tylko połkał i co gorsze, ale pewnie niedługo będą musieli mu zmienić pieluchę. Dziwny tobołek, który wcisnęła mu do rąk Teyla miał ich cały zapas, ale nie miał złudzeń. Nie wiedział jak długo tutaj będą, a potrzebowali wody – nie tylko do picia, ale również prania.  
Bez Johna jego szansę przetrwania malały do zera nawet bez dziecka, które potrzebowało opieki. A Rodney prędzej zginąłby niż pozwoliłby komus tknąć małego. Jeśli mieli opuszczać ten świat to we dwóch – nieważne czy przez wrota czy za pomocą jego pistoletu. Nie miał złudzeń co do tego, że John zapewne myślał podobnie. W Siłach Powietrznych też nie zostawiali nikogo za sobą i to podnosiło go na duchu, bo oznaczało, że Atlantyda przygotowywała akcję ratunkową. Mógł sobie wyobrazić wariującą z niepewności Teylę. Widział ją nie raz walczącą z Widmami i pewnie John miał rację – nie miały szans przeciwko zaniepokojonej atozjańskiej matce.  
Słyszy, że ktoś nadchodzi, chociaż to nie to. Bardziej czuje, że nie jest już sam. Nie wie jakim cudem wsłuchał się tak w las, że zauważa takie drobne różnice, ale wokół jest ciemno i słuch to jedyny zmysł, którego może być pewien. Podnosi pistolet i odbezpiecza go, przyciągając Torrena bliżej do siebie. Karabin jest zbyt nieporęczny w tej chwili – zresztą nie wątpi, że zdąży zabić najwyżej dwa, trzy Widma, a przecież ciężej do siebie wycelować z długiej broni.  
Słyszy ciche trzy gwizdnięcia i chociaż jego serce zwalnia, nie opuszcza broni. Dopiero kiedy dostrzega znajomą nawet w ciemnościach sylwetkę Shepparda, uspokaja się a chwilę.  
\- Napotkałem dwa oddziały. Raczej wątpię, aby uznały, że ktoś się jeszcze tutaj ukrywa – informuje go półgłosem mężczyzna. – Dwa myśliwce wleciały przez wrota, ale nad nami jest nadal cały Rój. Nie są zadowolone, że ta planeta opustoszała – ciągnie dalej mężczyzna. – Przyniosłem świeżą wodę – dodaje i podsuwa coś pod usta Rodneya.  
Ten przyjmuje bukłak z prawdziwą przyjemnością. Jego plecy bolą jak diabli, ale nie chciał się ruszać. Dziecko nie leży bezpośrednio na jego pęcherzu, ale i tak musi wyjść.  
\- Zmienimy się? – pyta cicho.  
\- Jasne, ale się nie oddalaj. Na razie zostajemy w ciemnościach. Może odlecą. W nocy będzie zimno, ale damy jakoś radę – rzuca Sheppard.  
Rodney nie wątpi. Nie widział jeszcze takiej sytuacji, w której John nie wiedziałby co zrobić. W zasadzie to nawet logiczne, bo gdyby taką zobaczył – obaj byliby martwi. Więc nie czekał na to, aż instynkt Shepparda zawiedzie. Za bardzo na nim sam polegał.  
Kiedy wrócił do jaskini, mężczyzna siedział w tym samym miejscu, które zajmował sam. Może też powinien zagwizdać, ale nigdy nie był w siłach specjalnych, więc wszelakie sygnaly były mu obce. Zresztą nie był aż tak daleko od jaskini.  
Usiadł tak blisko jak tylko mógł, nienaruszając powszechnych zasad męsko-męskich, ponieważ chociaż było cholernie zimno, nie chciał, aby John całkiem wtłoczył go w rolę kobiety. Miał jeszcze jakąś dumę i chociaż mieszkali w jaskini, nie zamierzał odgrywać Flinstonów. Żarty Johna nie skończyłyby się zapewne nigdy.  
\- Wiesz, że Teyla dała mu na drugie John – informuje go Sheppard.  
\- Rodney byłoby bardziej przyszłościowe – odpowiada, ponieważ musi mieć ostatnie słowo.  
John prycha w ciemności i to jest dziwny dźwięk.  
\- Wiem, że masz na imię Meredith – rzuca Sheppard, kompletnie go zaskakując.  
\- Co? Kto ci coś takiego powiedział? – pyta Rodney niemal od razu i stara się nadać swojemu głosowi rozbawione brzmienie.  
Jest to jeszcze w stanie obrócić w żart – jest tego pewien.  
\- Twoje akta – odpowiada John. – Przejrzałem je, gdy tylko zostałem oficerem dowodzącym. Muszę wiedzieć coś o swoich ludziach – dodaje, jakby to było całkiem zrozumiałe.  
\- Nie jestem twoim człowiekiem. Moim zwierzchnikiem jest… - zaczyna Rodney.  
\- Wiem, wiem – gdera Sheppard. – Ale i tak czuje się za was odpowiedzialny. Mam was chronić.  
\- Dziękuję, świetnie daję sobie radę – odpowiada Rodney i wie, że to kłamstwo. – Mamy prowantu na dobę, ale obawiam się, że będziemy musieli znaleźć dostęp do wody z innych powodów.  
\- Przewinąłeś Torrena? – zdziwił się John.  
\- Nie bądź taki zszokowany – prycha Rodney. – To nie mechanika kwantowa. Poza tym na mechanice kwantowej też się znam – odpowiada.  
\- Tak, tak. Jesteś geniuszem – mówi John. – Musimy ustawić wachty – zmienia temat. – Mogę wziąć pierwszą, więc postaraj się zasnąć, bo nie mamy trzeciego, który by nas zmienił – informuje go John. – I zbliż się. Nie wiemy jak nisko spadają tutaj w nocy temaperatury, a ciepło naszych ciał to jedyne co mamy – przypomina mu niepotrzebnie.  
Kamień na nimi jest zimny. Rodney zresztą wie, że to samo może powiedzieć o piasku, który wyściela wnętrze jaskini. Podkłada pod swoją głowę plecak, ale to niewiele. Las jest spokojny, niepokojąco cichy. Mgliście przypomina sobie, że słyszeli wcześniej ćwierkające ptaki, a to oznacza, że Widma nie opuściły jeszcze planety. Grube skały nad nimi powinny ochronić ich przed skanerami na podczerwień, ale nie wiedział z czego są wykonane.  
\- Słyszę jak myślisz – szepcze John. – Nie kombinuj McKay. Ten jeden raz nie możesz nic zrobić i pogódź się z tym.  
Rodney na końcu języka ma ciętą ripostę, ale John obejmuje go nagle ramieniem i kładzie między nimi dziecko Teyli. Kłótnie mogły poczekać.

Wie, że Sheppard okpił go. Przede wszystkim jest już ranek, a powinien zostać obudzony wcześniej. Ich rzeczy są rozłożone nieopodal, jakby mężczyzna z nudów sprawdził, co mieli z sobą. Zapasowe magazynki broni spoczywają koło pistoletów, co na pewno nie oznacza, że Widma odleciały.  
\- Nadal tutaj są – stwierdza Rodney.  
Nie ma sensu się kłócić. Torren nie śpi i bawi się bandażem – zapewne jedyną bezpieczną rzeczą, którą John mógł mu dać. Rodney nie jest przemarznięty do szpiku kości, ale daleko mu od komfortowego ciepła własnego łóżka. Całe jego ciało jest zesztywniałe, ale John przygląda mu się, kalkulując coś.  
\- Zablokowały wrota – mówi w końcu Sheppard.  
Rodney robi głębszy wdech i przeciera twarz dłonią. Czuje igiełki zarostu, ale teraz to najmniejszy problem.  
\- Wiedziałeś od wczoraj? – upewnia się.  
\- Nie, ale jeśli Atlantyda miałaby kogoś przysłać, zrobiliby to od razu. Jedynym logicznym wyjaśnieniem jest, że zablokowali wrota. Dedal będzie tutaj w ciągu trzech dni – odpowiada John.  
\- Zawsze mnie dziwi, że potrafisz to policzyć – kpi Rodney, bo to jedyny sposób, aby jakoś przeszedł na porządku dziennym do faktu, że są tutaj uwięzieni.  
\- Jestem pilotem – przypomina mu John. – I członkiem Mensy.  
\- Mensa jest dla cieniasów – odgryza się Rodney i przypomina sobie nagle czasy, gdy w szkole średniej mówiono to on nim.  
To przyjemne nazywać tak Johna, który pewnie – gdyby spotkali się dwadzieścia lat wcześniej – traktowałby go jak tamte bezmózgie dupki. A jednak bolałoby bardziej, bo musiał oddać Sheppardowi, że był inteligentny.  
John zresztą uśmiecha się do niego, jakby to był świetny żart.  
\- Jeśli zablokowali wrota, mógłbym… - zaczyna Rodney, ale Sheppard kiwa przecząco głową.  
\- Widziałem jak biegasz – informuje go Sheppard. – A wtedy nikt nas nie gonił. Nie ma sensu wychylać się, gdy to nie będzie konieczne. Wciąż istnieje szansa, że odlecą. Trzy dni to nie jest długo.  
\- Żartujesz? Trzy dni bez jedzenia i przypomnę ci to, bo mamy prowiant na połowę dnia. A do tego niemowlę – odpowiada Rodney i podnosi się na nogi.  
Ma świadomość tego, że jego ciało domaga się kąpieli. Jakoś jednak wątpi, aby do tego doszło w najbliższym czasie.  
\- To nie Afganistan – rzuca John.  
Rodney ma ochotę się zaśmiać.  
\- Oczywiście, że to nie Afganistan. Tam chcieliby nas tylko zabić, a tutaj chcą nas zjeść – informuje mężczyznę.  
Oczywiście, że dostrzega różnicę. I wciąż wolałby Afganistan.  
\- Muszę wiedzieć czy nie dostaniesz jakiegoś dziwnego załamania – mówi nagle John, zaskakując go trochę.  
\- To nie pierwszy raz, gdy jesteśmy uwięzieni – zauważa głucho Rodney i unosi jedną brew do góry.  
John przewraca oczami.  
\- Wtedy to było krócej –przypomina mu mężczyzna. – I byłeś otoczony przez swoją ulubioną technikę, więc nie mam pewności co robisz, gdy masz wolne. Może dostajesz małych załamań nerwowych i planujesz własną śmierć.  
Rodney spogląda na niego w lekkim szoku. Wiedział, że na Atlantydzie uważano go za wariata. Może ludzie mieli do tego nawet podstawy, ale żeby to doszło tak daleko. Powstrzymuje śmiech tylko dlatego, że Torren właśnie zasnął.  
\- Gram w szachy – odpowiada Rodney i Sheppard patrzy na niego lekko zaskoczony. – W wolnym czasie gram w szachy. Z Zelenką. Na Ziemi miałem kota, ale zdechł. I to nie dlatego, że go nie karmiłem – zaznacza, ponieważ nigdy nie wiadomo jakie wnioski z tego wyciągnie John.  
\- Uhm, widać, że jesteś dobry z dziećmi – rzuca Sheppard.  
Rodney jednak nie sądzi, aby Torren był zainteresowany ganianiem za kłębkiem włóczki.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheppard zasypia. Czas najwyższy, ponieważ jeśli Rodney posiadał wszystkie dane, to podpułkownik spędził na nogach ponad trzydzieści sześć godzin. Normalnie byłby pierwszym, który wzruszyłby na to ramionami – w końcu jego godziny w laboratorium też czasami się przeciągały, ale znajdowali się w strefie wojny. Poza jaskinią było niezwykle cicho, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że jeśli tylko wyjdą – mogą nie wrócić.  
Torren śpi i Rodneya pierwszy raz nie denerwuje bezczynność niemowląt. W zasadzie ma nadzieję, że dziecko przegapi całe trzy dni. I tak nie będzie wiele do zapamiętania, bo Rodney nie zamierza wyściubiać nosa z jaskini. Nic nie jest tego warte. Oczywiście, gdy to pojawia się w jego głowie, przed jego oczami niemal natychmiast staje Moduł Punktu Zerowego i zaczyna kalkulować ryzyko. Czy na planecie opanowanej przez Widma, gdzie jedynym pożywieniem dla nich są oni, zaryzykowałby zdobycie MPZ lub innej technologii tego typu?  
Waha się, ponieważ uwielbia MPZty i Sheppard już raz powiedział mu, że to uzależnienie doprowadzi ich do śmierci. Podpułkownik jednak śpi, podobnie jak Torren, a Rodney przygląda się wyjściu z jaskini, pozwalając swojemu umysłowi wędrować.  
Oczywiście Sheppard miał rację. Rodney nie był przyzwyczajony do egzystowania w miejscu, gdzie nie było dostępu do techniki. Brakowało mu jego biurka, komputera i konsoli. Jego umysł jednak potrafił zastąpić każde technologiczne cudo o czym podpułkownik zdawał się zapominać. Jego myśli błądzą, planuje kolejne eksperymenty, starając się jakoś zająć czas. Potrafi dokładnie zaplanować każdą kolejną minutę po powrocie do Atlantydy, ale sama myśl, że znajdzie się ponownie w mieście sprawia, że coś zaciska się boleśnie na jego klatce piersiowej.  
Wie, że są w naprawdę ciężkim położeniu. Sheppard śpiący u wylotu jaskini to potwierdza. Mężczyzna powinien odpoczywać, ale nawet podczas snu stara się być tym, który jest wystawiony na niebezpieczeństwo. Rodney chciał sobie wmówić, że John wybrał tamto miejsce ze względu na kilka promieni słońca, ale nie potrafi się dłużej oszukiwać.  
Ich prowiant się kończy. Świeża woda przyniesiona przez podpułkownika jakoś podbudowała go odrobinę, ale znalezienie żywności dla nich może nie być już tak łatwe. Rodney ma świadomość, że Sheppard będzie musiał tak przeszukać wioskę, aby nie zostawić śladów swojej bytności. Jeśli widma tylko odgadną, że nie są sami na tej planecie – będą polowali na nich do skutku. A Rodney nie chce umierać w miejscu, do którego nie chciał nigdy jechać. Co innego, gdyby został zabity podczas rozbrajania bomby atomowej albo kiedy zdobywałby dla Atlantydy MPZ. Nigdy nie chciał umrzeć jak tchórz – ukrywając się w jakiejś cholernej jaskini, ale z drugiej strony zrobiłby wszystko, aby ocalić Torrena.  
Kiedy spogląda po raz kolejny na Shepparda, oczy podpułkownika są otwarte i mężczyzna obserwuje go lekko zaspanym wzrokiem. Rodney zerka przelotnie na zegarek.  
\- Przed tobą jeszcze minimum trzy godziny snu. Odpocznij – informuje mężczyznę.  
Sam ma ochotę wykonać kilka skłonów, bo jego ciało po nocy spędzonej na ziemi jest nadal zesztywniałe. Nie wie kto nalegał, aby nie zabierali całego ekwipunku, ale to Ronon wygląda mu na takiego. Ma ochotę dorwać Dexa i sprawić mu faktycznie bolesne lanie. Może będzie potrzebował do tego paralizatora, ale to już szczegóły.  
\- Zregenerowałem siły – odpowiada Sheppard i podnosi się na łokciach.  
\- O nie – zaczyna Rodney. – Wiesz jaki brak snu potrafi być niebezpieczny? Wpływa na decyzyjność i nie każ mi nawet zaczynać o refleksie, ponieważ…  
\- Mówisz to z własnego doświadczenia? – wchodzi mu w słowo Sheppard i jest tam pewna nutka sarkazmu.  
Zawsze dogryzają sobie, gdy tylko jest okazja. Sheppard jak nikt inny potrafi mu zajść za skórę, może właśnie dlatego, że chociaż nadal pozostaje między nimi intelektualna przepaść – podpułkownik jednak instynktownie wie gdzie nacisnąć.  
\- Jeśli ja się nie wyśpię, nie zginiemy – odpowiada Rodney i stara się nadać swojemu głosowi neutralne brzmienie, ale nigdy nie był w tym dobry.  
Dlatego wszyscy sądzą, że uwielbia gderać.  
Sheppard przewraca oczami.  
\- Oczywiście, ponieważ kiedy bawicie się tam w tych laboratoriach technologią Starożytnych, to wcale nie jesteście w stanie wysadzić całego miasta – prycha mężczyzna.  
Pierwotne wyjaśnienie zamiera na ustach Rodneya. Ponieważ nie wysadziliby [b]całego miast[/b]. Może najwyżej kawałek. Ale po tym jak już raz zdemolował jeden układ słoneczny, Sheppard ma więcej amunicji w tym względzie. I co gorsza całkiem logiczne argumenty.  
\- Jestem przyzwyczajony do niespania – odpowiada Rodney.  
\- Zapewne nie było łatwo zdobyć te wszystkie doktoraty – rzuca Sheppard i normalnie tutaj powinna być kolejna kpina, ale Rodney nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że podpułkownik chce po prostu rozmawiać.  
W zasadzie to logiczne. Muszą jakoś zabić czas. Rodney jest pewien, że prędzej odda się w ramiona Widm niż będzie milczał przez trzy dni. Ich jedyna wspólna warta to ta dzienna.  
\- Nie, nie było łatwo, ale głównie przez idiotów, którzy nie potrafili przyjąć do wiadomości, że jestem od nich inteligentniejszy – informuje go Rodney.  
To jest czysty fakt. Spędził większość czasu na zwalczaniu dyletantów. Co dziwniejsze, zauważał od pewnego czasu, że Sheppard był od nich bardziej rozgarnięty. Oczywiście pułkownik miał jakieś podstawy, ale mógł nie poszerzać swojej wiedzy. Tymczasem Rodney jemu jednemu nie musiał niczego wyjaśniać w kółko.  
Sheppard śmieje się cicho i zaczyna czyścić swoją broń. Jego palce są sprawne i poruszają się szybko, gdy rozkłada na kolejne części pistolet. Rodney zrobił to samo kilka godzin wcześniej, ale nie z potrzeby czy przyzwyczajenia, ale z nudów. Nigdy nie czyścił broni – robią to dla naukowców inni, oni dostają gotowy do użycia sprzęt. Jednak zna się na urządzeniach jak nikt, więc i pistolety nie są dla niego problemem.  
\- Zawsze chciałeś zostać pilotem? – pada pytanie i Rodney z zaskoczeniem słyszy swój głos.  
Sheppard nawet nie podnosi głowy. Pytanie jest oczywiście głupie.  
\- Kiedyś chciałem też zostać draq queen, ale nie potrafię poruszać się w szpilkach – odpowiada mężczyzna i Rodney nie może nie przewrócić oczami.  
Torren porusza się na swoim niewielkim posłaniu, które zrobili mu ze swoich kurtek, przyciągając momentalnie ich uwagę. Rodney przełożył mleko w zimniejszą część jaskini, więc powinno być jeszcze dobre, ale kolejna wyprawa po jedzenie i tak czekała ich niebawem.  
\- Zawsze chciałem mieć dzieci – mówi nagle Sheppard i naprawdę go zaskakuje.  
\- Z takim ryzykiem, które podejmujesz codziennie… - zaczyna Rodney i urywa.  
Sheppard ma coś takiego w oczach, co odbiera mu mowę. Może nie do końca tęsknotę, ale na pewno nie nic przyjemnego.  
\- Teyla urodziła, a żyje jak my. Cholera, wszyscy w tej cholernej galaktyce nie mogą myśleć spokojnie o przyszłości, bo nigdy nie wiedzą kiedy nadlecą Widma, a jednak ich życie płynie normalnie, Rodney. My mamy Atlantydę, która nas chroni, o wiele lepszą broń… - mówi Sheppard i Rodney zastanawia się czy mężczyzna próbuje przekonać jego czy siebie.  
\- Tak, ale nie śpią po cztery godziny dziennie. Dziecko wymaga uwagi, której nie mógłbyś mu poświęcić, chyba że twoja partnerka byłaby niezwykle wyrozumiała i przyjęłaby do wiadomości, że nie możesz jej powiedzieć nic. Nawet to gdzie jesteś. A uwierz mi na słowo, że to się nie udaje – odpowiada Rodney.  
Sheppard krzywi się lekko.  
\- Wiem, w końcu to ja mam byłą żonę – odgryza się podpułkownik.  
\- Mogłem mieć żonę – informuje go Rodney i sam nie wie dlaczego.  
To jedna z porażek w jego życiu, a nie chce, aby ktokolwiek o niej wiedział. Sheppard podnosi głowę i spogląda na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Och, jesteś zaskoczony tym, że taki socjopata jak ja doszedł tak daleko z kobietą czy chodzi o mój wygląd? – pyta Rodney gorzko.  
Oczy Shepparda robią się odrobinę większe.  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny. Obaj wiemy, że jesteś przystojny, Rodney. Jeśli próbujesz łowić komplementy, to nie ze mną te numery – prycha Sheppard i to naprawdę brzmi szczerze, co go mocno zaskakuje.  
Nikt nigdy nie mówił tak do niego. Z drugiej jednak strony to jest John Sheppard – można się po nim spodziewać jedynie niespodziewanego.  
\- Jestem zaskoczony, że słyszę o tym dopiero teraz – wyjaśnia podpułkownik.  
Rodney wzrusza ramionami.  
\- To było dawno – odpowiada tylko. – Oboje chcieliśmy zrobić kariery. Problem polegał na tym, że zaproponowano mi udział w tajnym projekcie rządowym w Stanach, a ona musiałaby wykładać tam na uniwersytecie. Sądziłem, że to idealne wyjście. Wytrzymała trzy miesiące – dodaje.  
\- Poszło o karierę? – pyta Sheppard, trafiając w sedno.  
Rodney tylko kiwa głową, ponieważ minęło dwadzieścia lat, a to nadal cholernie boli.  
\- Dlatego nie spotykasz się z kobietami, które wiedzą cokolwiek z twojej dziedziny – stwierdza Sheppard, jakby nagle wszystko układało się w logiczną całość. – A jednocześnie nie jesteś w stanie z jakąś inną się związać na poważnie, bo nie nadąża za tobą – dodaje Sheppard.  
\- Myślałem, że jesteś pilotem. Psychoanalizy też was uczą na tych śmiesznych kursach pilotażu? – kpi, ponieważ to jego odruch.  
Sheppard jednak uśmiecha się odrobinę szerzej.  
\- Spędziłem tak wiele w poradniach małżeńskich, że Heightmeyer może się schować – przyznaje bez żenady mężczyzna. – Tak to bywa jak za wszelką cenę próbujesz utrzymać małżeństwo, a potem orientujesz się, że nie tylko irytuje ją ciągła tajemnica, w której trzymasz swoją pracę, ale równie bardziej kocha twoje pieniądze niż cokolwiek innego.  
\- Ktoś poleciał na twoją rządową pensję? – dziwi się Rodney. – Chryste, to jest ten stopień desperacji, że trudno mi go nawet opisać – dodaje.  
Sheppard zaciska wargi w wąską kreskę, ale nie mówi nic. Rodney zastanawia się co przegapił, ale jak zawsze w przypadku podpułkownika nie ma informacji. W zasadzie ta rozmowa dzisiaj zdradziła mu więcej o mężczyźnie niż dowiedział się przez ostatnich kilka lat.  
\- Nie chciałem cię obrazić. Zawsze sądziłem, że jak za narażanie życia dla kraju, płacą wam psio – podejmuje Rodney.  
\- Dla mnie pieniądze nigdy nie były problemem. Gdybym mógł, po prostu zabrałbym swój motor i pojechał przed siebie – odpowiada Sheppard i wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Z niemowlęciem na plecach – prycha Rodney, przypominając im o temacie rozmowy.  
Sheppard znowu przewraca oczami. Rodney wie, że podpułkownik reaguje w ten sposób tylko podczas ich konwersacji. Zauważył to jakiś czas wcześniej. Ma wpływ na Shepparda, którego nigdy nie miała Weir, a Woolsey może zapomnieć. I zawsze odczuwał z tego powodu pewną satysfakcję. Teyla i Ronon mieli naturę wojowników, żołnierzy i na tej płaszczyźnie dogadywali się z Sheppardem. On nigdy nie osiągnąłby tego poziomu zrozumienia, choćby nie wiadomo ile książek Sun Tzu przestudiował. Jednak nie musiał i to cieszyło go tym bardziej.  
\- Ustatkowałbym się, gdybym musiał – mówi nagle Sheppard i to jest tak ciche, że Rodney prawie przegapia to zdanie.  
Zapada między nimi nieprzyjemne milczenie. Powietrze staje się gęste i po prostu trudno mu oddychać. Z jakiegoś powodu ta sytuacja bardziej stresuje go niż Widma na tej cholernej planecie.  
\- To na pewno lep na kobiety – prycha Rodney.  
Sądzi, że przesadził, ale nagle słyszy cichy śmiech Shepparda.

\- Skoro mowa o kobietach, nie widziałem ostatnio, żebyś się z kimś umawiał – zaczyna Sheppard.  
Zjedli ostatnie racje żywnościowe. Torren usnął w jego ramionach, a Rodney naprawdę nie wiedział, że ma taką dobrą rękę do dzieci.  
\- Nie widziałem, żebyś się kiedykolwiek z kimkolwiek umawiał – odgryza się Rodney.  
Sheppard tym razem nie przewraca oczami, ale spogląda na niego spod swoich głupio długich rzęs. Jego wzrok jest intensywny i Rodney zatrzymuje się na środku jaskini z Torrenem na rękach. Przestaje się bujać na boki. To nie ma sensu – dziecko już śpi. Jednak od kilku minut robił to i tak – może dla swojego własnego komfortu.  
\- Naprawdę uważam cię za przystojnego. Nie próbuję cię atakować czy jakoś… - zaczyna Sheppard.  
\- Nawet nie kończ – wchodzi mu w słowo Rodney.  
Może faktycznie wciąż przebijają się przez niego lęki ze szkoły średniej, ale jego dorosłe życie wcale ich nie uśmierzyło. Wojskowi mają dość specyficzne postury i wie, że nie wpasowuje się w kanon urody panujący na Atlantydzie. Wszyscy są wysportowani i silni. Ich mięśnie napinają się pod koszulkami z krótkim rękawem. On sam nosi te laboratoryjne kurtki, ponieważ faktycznie chce się trochę poukrywać. Nigdy nie miał czasu na coś tak bezsensownego jak siłownia i chociaż misje z Shepparde sprawiły, że sporo zrzucił, jego ciało było miękkie, nieprzyjemne w dotyku.  
\- Lubię siebie takim jakim jestem – mówi spokojnie. – Gdybym siebie takim nie lubił, zmieniłbym cokolwiek. A widzisz, żebym cokolwiek zmieniał? – pyta retorycznie.  
Zapada między nimi kolejna cisza. Powinien był się tego w zasadzie spodziewać. Są zamknięci, chociaż nie tak naprawdę. Słyszał jednak opowieści o ludziach, którzy z sobą nie wytrzymywali i jedno zabijało drugie. Nie miał wątpliwości jak skończyłoby się starcie z Sheppardem.  
\- To świat się ma dostosować do mnie, a nie ja do świata – dodaje Rodney butnie, jak zawsze.  
Sheppard zaczyna się znowu śmiać, jakby spodziewał się czegoś podobnego.  
\- Więc co z tymi kobietami? – pyta mężczyzna.  
Rodney wzdycha.  
\- Żadna nie ma IQ powyżej stu pięćdziesięciu. Każda poniżej to strata czasu – informuje go spokojnie.  
\- Wiesz, że ludzie uważają cię za dupka, gdy mówisz takie rzeczy? – pyta Sheppard i nie czeka nawet na jego reakcję. – Jakbyś nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie dogadasz się z kobietami, które nie są geniuszami, bo to naprawdę trudne, gdy twój mózg pracuje na tak wysokich obrotach – dodaje Sheppard.  
Rodney zaciska wargi w wąską kreskę.  
\- Każdy z IQ powyżej stu pięćdziesięciu mnie zrozumie. Cała reszta półinteligentnej hołoty i tak mnie nie interesuje – zauważa spokojnie.  
\- Touche – odpowiada Sheppard.  
Rodney unosi jedną brew do góry i uderza go nagle, że John jako jedyny nigdy nie miał problemu ze zrozumieniem go. Nigdy się nie obrażał za może nie całkiem kulturalne komentarze. Może nie całkiem dobrze dobrane słownictwo w nich, jakby wiedział, że Rodney naprawdę nie ma czasu na konwenanse. Radek mógł je zachowywać, ale to nie on miał pod sobą laboratorium pełne idiotów i miasto obcych, które dopiero poznawali.  
\- Więc IQ powyżej stu pięćdziesięciu – zaczyna Rodney i spogląda z góry na Shepparda, który szczerzy się jak idiota. – Ale to musi działać na twoje ego.  
\- Sto pięćdziesiąt siedem i owszem – odpowiada podpułkownik. – Myślisz, że trzymają w armii idiotów? – pyta retorycznie.  
\- Prawdę powiedziawszy odniosłem takie wrażenie – informuje go Rodney spokojnie. – Próbujesz nadrobić za nich wszystkich, żeby średnia wypadła przyzwoita?  
Sheppard szczerzy się jeszcze szerzej i wygląda przez to na młodszego. Zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu paradoksalnie odejmują mu lat, ponieważ są charakterystyczne dla ludzi, którzy często się uśmiechają. Sheppard robi to niemal bez przerwy. Czasami nawet wtedy, gdy udaje mu się zabić jakieś Widmo i początkowo przerażało to Rodneya. Brał to za łaknienie krwi albo brutalność tak charakterystyczną dla niektórych żołnierzy. Sheppard jednak cieszył się po prostu z dobrze wykonanej roboty. Z tego, że udało mu się sprowadzić ich żywych przez wrota. Z tym potrafił sympatyzować.  
\- Wojsko potrzebuje też ludzi, którzy przestrzegają rozkazów, a nie główkują nad nimi w kółko – mówi nagle podpułkownik i Rodney nie wierzy w to co słyszy. – Chciałem powiedzieć, że te półgłówki, które cię otaczają też są ważne. Kto inny robiłby za ciebie brudną robotę? Chyba nie powiesz mi, że sam robisz wszystkie te eksperymenty?  
Rodney przygryza wnętrze policzka i stara się policzyć jak wiele doświadczeń Radek wykonał dla niego od kiedy tylko znaleźli się na Atlantydzie. Sheppard ma rację, ale to i tak nie poprawia mu humoru.  
\- Światły umysł musi ich prowadzić – mówi tylko.  
Sheppard przewraca oczami.  
\- Oczywiście. Nie odważyłbym się zasugerować niczego innego – prycha mężczyzna.

Sheppard wychodzi kilka godzin później, gdy kończy im się definitywnie woda. Torren jest całkiem wybudzony i bawi się kolejnym bandażem. Rodney zastanawia się ile pieluch jeszcze będzie musiał zmienić, bo zaczyna być w tym całkiem dobry. Oczywiście nie powie tego Sheppardowi, ponieważ to było zabawne przyglądać się jak John szarpie się z zapięciami. Rodneyowi zajęło godzinę rozgryzienie jak atozjańskie matki wiążą te skrawki materiału. Sheppard wpadł na to po dziesięciu minutach, ale Rodney prędzej zginąłby niż przyznał się do tego, że podpułkownik jest od niego w czymś lepszy.  
Zaczyna się robić coraz ciemniej, ale Rodney nie panikuje. Sheppard zapewne znowu kluczył po lesie, więc układa się wygodnie plecami przy kamiennej ścianie z dzieckiem na kolanach i przyciska do piersi pistolet.


	3. Chapter 3

Torren jest wyjątkowo spokojnym dzieckiem, co nie powinno go dziwić. Teylę trudno wyprowadzić z równowagi, chociaż wydaje się jednocześnie zaskakująco drażliwa. Może to po prostu wrodzona cecha kobiet. Rodney nie jest pewien. Przeważnie ignoruje wszelkie fochy, a odkąd to on jest szefem – jego pracownice musiały się podporządkowywać.  
Sheppard pojawia się ponownie kilka godzin później. Gwiżdże, aby dać mu znak i Rodney jest mu bardzo wdzięczny, bo inaczej zapewne umarłby na zawał.  
\- Znalazłem rzekę – informuje go major.  
Rodney rzuca mu spojrzenie pełne podejrzliwości. Nie słyszał żądeł, ale to nie oznaczało, że Widma dały sobie spokój. Wyjście z jaskini mogło się okazać śmiertelnym błędem. Z drugiej jednak strony kąpiel przydałby mu się bardzo.  
\- Widma przeszukują drugą wioskę – odparł Sheppard. – Są ponad sto kilometrów od nas.  
Rodney spogląda na niego w czystym szoku, a John uśmiecha się z wyraźną satysfakcją.  
\- Latają trójkami i osiągają prędkość pięciuset kilometrów na godzinę. Fala dźwiękowa rozchodzi się w powietrzu o gęstości… - zaczyna Sheppard i Rodney musi wariować, ale brzmi to jak cudowna gra wstępna.  
Tylko, że siedzi z niemowlęciem na kolanach na obcej planecie.  
\- Jasne, jasne. Ufam twoim obliczeniom, Sheppard – wtrąca pospiesznie Rodney zanim jego spodnie staną się ciaśniejsze.  
Adrenalina ma zaskakujący wpływ na ludzi, ale nigdy nie sądził, że ten szczególny hormon sprawi, iż stanie się permanentnie podniecony tylko od naukowego gadania Shepparda.  
\- Zelenka pewnie nigdy czegoś podobnego nie usłyszał z twoich ust – kpi major i Rodney naprawdę ma ochotę zetrzeć mu ten uśmieszek z ust.  
Jednak Sheppard trzyma w dłoni coś, co wygląda jak ogromne owoce. A to tylko oznacza nareszcie coś świeżego do jedzenia. Torren, jakby wyczuł co jest grane – budzi się i otwiera usta, zapewne chcąc wydobyć z siebie ten okropny dźwięk, którego Rodney nienawidzi. Zakrywa więc dziecku lekko usta dłonią i zaczyna kołysać małe zawiniątko.  
\- Wyglądasz niepokojąco – przyznaje nagle Sheppard, spoglądając na niego dziwnie.  
Rodney dopiero teraz orientuje się, że nadal trzyma w dłoni pistolet. Odkłada go pospiesznie, jakby broń parzyła go w ręce. Torren uspokaja się odrobinę, gdy dostaje swoje mleko i znowu w jaskini panuje błoga cisza.  
\- Myślę, że Widma jeszcze dzisiaj odlecą, gdy zorientują się, że planeta jest pusta. Wtedy popracujesz nad wrotami. Sądzę, że uszkodziły je, aby uniemożliwić tutejszym powrót do swoich domów. Może uważają, że zagonią ich w kozi róg… Kto tam wie, co planują Widma – wzdycha Sheppard. – Znalazłem coś słodkiego – dodaje, jakby od niechcenia, ale przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że Rodney żyje w zasadzie tylko dla tego i mechaniki kwantowej.  
Nie jest nawet pewien czy to czasem nie jest odpowiednia kolejność.  
\- Dziękuję – mówi, gdy przypomina sobie o manierach, a Sheppard szczerzy się do niego jak idiota.  
\- Jesteś moją ulubioną żoną, Rodney, nie spodziewaj się niczego innego niż słodyczy i kwiatów – żartuje major i to naprawdę nie jest ani miejsce ani pora na podobne rzeczy, ale Rodney orientuje się, że oddaje uśmiech.  
Stres ostatnich kilkunastu godzin odchodzi nagle, bo Widma szukają w innym miejscu i tylko przypadek może sprawić, że zostaną odnalezieni. A to oznacza, że sobie poradzą.

Rzeka, do której doprowadza ich Sheppard, nie jest wielka. I może to lepiej, bo Rodney nie jest wytrawnym pływakiem. Nie chce jednak, aby się to wydało – nie przy Sheppardzie, który zdaje się być żołnierzem doskonałym.  
Torren ląduje na trawie, na brzegu i Rodney zdejmuje swoją koszulę. Powinni pewnie wyprać ubrania, ale wątpi, aby zostali tutaj na tyle długo. Nie mogą na pewno rozpalić ognia, zresztą nie wyobraża sobie siedzenia nago przy Sheppardzie. Major mógł żartować z niego do woli, ale dopóki nie miał faktycznej amunicji – Rodneya to nie obchodziło.  
Sheppard zdejmuje z ramienia swój karabin, ale nie odkłada broni.  
\- Będę czuwał, potem się zmienimy – informuje go mężczyzna.  
\- Co? – pyta Rodney, bo sądził raczej, że obaj się wykąpią, a potem pospiesznie wrócą do jaskini.  
Miał w planach również małe pranie dla Torrena, bo nie chciał tłumaczyć Teyli skąd jej chłopiec ma odparzenia. Widma byłyby dla nich bardziej litościwe niż atozjańska matka.  
\- Ktoś musi stać na straży – wzdycha Shepparda. – Nie zachowuj się, jakbyś się tego nie spodziewał.  
\- Mówiłeś, że jest bezpiecznie – oburza się Rodney niemal od razu.  
\- Jest na tyle bezpiecznie na ile może – odpowiada Sheppard. – Rusz się, bo nie możemy spędzić tutaj całego dnia. Jesteśmy zbyt odkryci. Zdążymy się schować zanim nadlecą patrole żądeł, ale jednak to nie czas na piknik – dodaje major i nie odwraca się wcale do niego plecami, jak Rodney spodziewał się, że się stanie.  
\- Uhm – zaczyna, ale słowa więzną mu w ustach.  
Nie mają przy sobie mydła ani pasty do zębów, ale sama woda mogła wiele zdziałać.  
\- Odwróć się – warczy w końcu Rodney, bo Sheppard najwyraźniej nie rozumie podstawowych zasad kultury.  
Major przewraca oczami i unosi dłonie do góry w geście poddania.  
\- Jeśli coś cię zaatakuje, nie miej do mnie żalu – sarka mężczyzna. – I ktoś musi wymyć Torrena. Dasz sobie z tym radę? Kąpałeś kiedyś niemowlę?  
Rodney ściąga swoją podkoszulkę przez głowę i zastanawia się na ile Sheppard faktycznie grzebał w jego aktach. CIA obserwowało ich dom i był pewien, że wiedzieli na jego temat dostatecznie dużo, aby wyrobił sobie jeszcze większą paranoje. Ile z tego jednak przekazali dowódcą tego projektu.  
\- Mam młodszą siostrę. Czasami ją przewijałem. Kąpiel nie jest tak skomplikowana, gdy dysponujesz wanienką, ale ktoś będzie musiał podtrzymać główkę – wyjaśnia Rodney i rozpina spodnie.  
Jest w połowie opuszczania ich do kolan, gdy orientuje się, że Sheppard jest znowu odwrócony do niego przodem i przygląda mu się ciekawie. Nie jest na tyle głupi, aby zakrywać się rękami. Przeszedł ten etap w szkole średniej i wie, że to się po prostu nie udaje i wygląda żałośnie.  
\- Odwróć się – powtarza uparcie i spogląda na Shepparda z wyzwaniem w oczach.  
Ten przewraca tylko oczami po raz kolejny.  
\- Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do rozmawia z kimś w ten sposób. To niekulturalne, gdy jesteś do kogoś plecami – narzeka major.  
\- A ja nie jestem przyzwyczajony do prowadzenia rozmów ogólnie. Równie dobrze mogę rozmawiać sam ze sobą, przynajmniej mam raz w życiu rozmówcę, który nadąża – prycha Rodney i może to trochę obraźliwe w stosunku do Shepparda.  
W końcu major nigdy nie miewa problemów ze zrozumieniem go. Sheppard jednak śmieje się krótko acz wdzięcznie i ignoruje jego gadanie.  
\- Wykąp się, a potem się zmienimy. Na koniec wykąpiemy obaj Torrena. Jeśli mamy zbierać się w popłochu, wolę być już po kąpieli. Ubranie zaczyna drapać – wyjaśnia Sheppard. – Cokolwiek chcesz wyprać, wysuszymy w grocie.  
\- Nie rozpalimy przecież ognia – przypomina mu Rodney.  
\- Ale możemy użyć naturalnego przeciągu. Wiatr upora się z tym raz dwa. No już, już, Rodney wskakuj do wody, bo nie mam całego dnia – rzuca major i wykonuje taki gest dłonią, jakby odganiał narzucające się mu dziecko.  
McKay nie stara się nawet złożyć ubrań. Po prostu je zostawia na brzegu i bierze głębszy wdech, gdy jego stopy znajdują się w końcu w wodzie. Jest tak chłodna jak sobie wyobrażał i trochę przypomina mu czasy, gdy wraz z Jenny przebywali jeszcze w Kanadzie. W zasadzie jest nawet dość przyjemnie, jeśli nie liczyć tych dziwnych ryb, które kotłują się mu wokół nóg. Na kamieniach nie ma glonów, ale nie powinno go to dziwić. W końcu zanieczyszczenie tutaj nie dotarło. Tylko na Ziemi byli na tyle głupi, aby niszczyć zbiorniki wodne.  
Nie zanurza się po prostu przykuca niedaleko brzegu pozwalając wodzie przykryć go na tyle, aby mógł opłukać całe ciało. Kiedy otwiera ponownie oczy, Sheppard patrzy na niego i jest to dziwnie kojące. Wie, że choćby nie wiadomo jak długo narzekał – major nie pozwoli go zjeść rzecznym kosmicznym potworom.  
Badali tę planetę wcześniej i posiadała zaskakująco niewiele naturalnych drapieżników, którzy mogliby zagrozić ludziom, ale nadal pozostawał margines błędu i fakt, że Rodney nie ufał botanikom i zoologom. Niby zajmowali się nauką, ale nie potrafił ich traktować jak swoich kolegów.  
Nie jest pewien jak długo przebywa w wodzie, ale jego ciało odpręża się. Słońce świeci z góry na nich z taką długością fali, że prawie może pomylić je z ziemskimi promieniami. W końcu decyduje się wyjść z wody i dziękuje wszystkim świętościom za to, że Sheppard zajmuje się w tamtej chwili Torrenem, bo zdąża ubrać spodnie zanim major kieruje w jego stronę swoje niebieskie tęczówki.  
\- Jak woda? – pyta mężczyzna i chyba ma to brzmieć żartobliwie.  
Rodney przypomina sobie, że nie narzekał od dobrych kilku minut.  
\- Zimna i mokra. Wiesz jak to woda, odkąd może nie zauważyłeś, że jesteśmy nad rzeką – prycha, a Sheppard uśmiecha się tylko szerzej.  
\- Może nie nazywają tego rzeką tutaj – odpowiada major i wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Nie jestem językoznawcą. I chyba dobrze, bo gdybym był mielibyśmy niewielkie szanse na wydostanie się stąd – kpi Rodney.  
Nienawidzi humanistów równie mocno, co botaników. Niby są przydatni, ale nie uratowali żadnego życia. No może Katie się udało odkąd znajduje rośliny, które potrafią zastąpić ziemskie antybiotyki, ale to nie świadczy od razu o tym, że zajmują się prawdziwą nauką. Małpa mogłaby ich zastąpić albo co gorsza Carson.  
\- Nie ubieraj butów. Wejdziemy potem razem z Torrenem – przypomina mu major, gdy Rodney schyla się do swoich porzuconych rzeczy.  
Jego bluza jest przepłukana w tym górskim strumieniu, ale nie nazwałby jej czystą. Jedynym pocieszeniem jest fakt, że Sheppard nie wygląda wcale lepiej. Spogląda na pobrudzone spodnie mężczyzny, ale one migają mu tylko przez chwilę, bo Sheppard ściąga je z zaskakującą wprawą i bez ostrzeżenia. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zastanawiał się czy major ma problem z nagością – odpowiedź dostał właśnie teraz.  
Sheppard świeci nagim bladym tyłkiem w kilka sekund później, gdy idzie w stronę rzeki. I Rodney nie potrafi nie patrzyć, chociaż to trochę nie fair, odkąd kazał majorowi się odwrócić.  
Torren spogląda na niego, jakby doskonale wiedział, co chodzi mu po głowie, co samo w sobie jest niepokojące. Żadne niemowlę bowiem nie powinno mieć takich myśli. I Teyla ich naprawdę zabije.  
Słyszy, że Sheppard płynie, ale nie odwraca się. Karabin na jego ramieniu ciąży i może to śmieszne, ale używał go tak często od początku tej ekspedycji, że nie przeraża go to już bardziej. Nikt nie powiedział mu, że będzie musiał się bronić i zabijać, ale to przyszło jakoś normalnie jak coś – co po prostu było naturalnym następstwem rzeczy. Jak zrozumienie teorii strun czy mechaniki tworzenia tuneli czasoprzestrzennych.  
Jego ciało jest nadal chłodne, bo ta cholerna rzeka ma jakieś siedem stopni. I nie wie czy to dobry pomysł, żeby wkładać Torrena do tak zimnej wody. Ma o tym właśnie wspomnieć Sheppardowi, ale majora nie ma nigdzie w zasięgu jego wzroku. Odczuwa panikę tylko przez sekundę, a potem mężczyzna wypływa po prostu na powierzchnię i wraca w jego kierunku w tempie, które robi wrażenie, biorąc pod uwagę, że walczy z prądem.  
Może nikt mu nie mówił, że nie pływa się w rzekach.  
\- Woda jest za zimna – informuje go w końcu major, gdy wychodzi na brzeg ociekając.  
Nie wydaje się skrepowany ani trochę.  
\- Dla Torrena – uściśla mężczyzna i Rodney orientuje się, że milczy od dobrych kilku minut.  
\- Nie możemy rozpalić ognia, ale jeśli po prostu obmyjemy go jedną z pieluszek na razie wystarczy. To nie tak, że zostaniemy tutaj na zawsze – mówi w końcu Rodney i faktycznie w to wierzy.  
Sheppard kiwa głową, jakby zatwierdzał jego plan, a potem wciąga na siebie spodnie – bez bielizny – jak zauważa Rodney. Nie wygląda też na to, aby zamierzał założyć koszulkę, bo wraca z nią w dłoni boso do rzeki i moczy kawałek jasnego materiału w przezroczystej wodzie, a potem wykręca go.  
Rodney nie odkłada karabinu, ale oddaje go majorowi, co wydaje się całkiem logiczne, odkąd on trzyma w dłoniach dziecko. Torren jest całkiem obudzony, więc odwija go z tego dziwnego pakunku, w którym się znajduje niemowlę i podchodzi bliżej rzeki. Sheppard ma już namoczoną w dłoniach szmatkę i chyba próbuje ją nawet ogrzać swoimi dłońmi, co jest nawet dobrym pomysłem. Jenny zawsze płakała, gdy woda była za ciepła lub za zimna. Ona w ogóle dużo płakała, a nie chcieli zwabić tutaj Widm.  
Pracują przez chwilę w ciszy i to dziwne, gdy dwóch facetów myje niemowlę. Uderza go to dopiero teraz, gdy widzi jak Sheppard jest delikatny. Ewidentnie nigdy nie obchodził się z dzieckiem i Rodney też nie ma wprawy, ale w Johnie jest jednak coś tak łagodnego, że musi przestąpić nerwowo z nogi na nogę.  
Ciekawi go jak widziałby ich ktoś z oddali. Dwóch rosłych, gołych od pasa w górę facetów myjących małe dziecko. Karabin Shepparda, leżący w zasięgu ręki wcale nie poprawia sytuacji i Rodney nagle przypomina sobie, że pewnie od jakiejś godziny powinien był nasłuchiwać. Jeśli nie żądeł, to chociaż zwierząt w lesie. W końcu coś mogło ich najnormalniej zjeść.  
Zawija Torrena ponownie i składa mokre wymyte pieluchy. Teyla jest mu winna tak wiele, że chyba stanie się nowym królem Atozjan.  
\- Dobra, napełniamy manierki – poleca Sheppard. – Im więcej tym lepiej. Dzisiaj w nocy nigdzie nie wychodzimy. Widma przed odlotem pewnie będą chciały przejrzeć cały teren blisko wrót.  
\- Skąd wiesz? – pyta Rodney.  
Sheppard uśmiecha się do niego chłopięco.  
\- Sam bym tak zrobił – przyznaje major. – To wojskowa rzecz. Niech nie kłopocze cię, że nie wiesz.  
\- Nie kłopocze mnie to. To nie mechanika kwantowa – odbija piłeczkę Rodney.  
\- Na mechanice kwantowej też się znam – informuje go major.  
Rodney patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Czy ty próbujesz udowodnić, że jesteś mądrzejszy ode mnie? – pyta lekko podniesionym tonem. – Bo przypomnę ci, posiadający gen Starożytnych gamoniu, że gdyby nie ja, nie uruchomiłbyś połowy z tych wojskowych zabawek, które tak uwielbiasz. I Zelenka nie pomógłby ci również. I cholera, ale jestem jedynym z części naukowej ekspedycji, który zgodził się na misje z wami, bo…  
Sheppard zaczyna się śmiać i brzmi to naprawdę dziwnie, ale Rodney zapomina nagle co miał jeszcze powiedzieć. Ciało mężczyzny jest szczupłe i widzi jak poruszają się jego mięśnie brzucha przy każdym spazmie. A nie powinien, bo nie jest pieprzonym lekarzem. Nie interesuje się takimi głupotami jak ludzki organizm. Bo Sheppard nie wygląda mu na równanie Schrödingera.  
\- McKay – wzdycha mężczyzna, gdy w końcu udaje mu się złapać oddech. – Czemu zawsze jesteś taki spięty? Czy kiedykolwiek podważyłem twoją inteligencję? – pyta Sheppard i nagle znowu robi się całkiem poważnie.  
Rodney faktycznie nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć żadnej takiej sytuacji. Z drugiej jednak strony to Sheppard zawsze go pogania zmniejszając jego czas na rozwiązanie problemu z krótkiego do niemożliwego. I Rodney dokonuje niemożliwego, bo nie ma innego wyjścia, ale wątpi, aby ktokolwiek prócz Zelenki dostrzegał to. Ergo – Sheppard nie zauważa jednak jak wielki jest jego geniusz. Albo za bardzo przyzwyczaił się do tego, że gadatliwy Kanadyjczyk uratuje znowu dzień.  
Rodney milczy i patrzy na Shepparda z wyzwaniem w oczach, a major najwyraźniej ma zamiar kontynuować.  
\- W odróżnieniu od ciebie – ciągnie dalej major. – Cały czas zachowujesz się, jakbym zaraz miał nas wszystkich zabić. Uważasz mnie za złego dowódcę? – pyta Sheppard.  
I cholera, ale jak do tego doszli – Rodney nie wie. Może nazywał Shepparda wariatem raz czy dwa. Przeważnie jego karkołomne plany cudem wydostają ich z kłopotów, w które wpadają – zazwyczaj również przez Shepparda. Rodney od jakiegoś czasu wie już, żeby nie ruszać każdego MPZta, na który trafia. Teyla robiła mu dostatecznie długo wykłady po ostatnim.  
\- Sheppard, nie jesteś złym dowódcą czy złym żołnierzem – mówi w końcu Rodney i czuje się tak, jakby go to kosztowało całe lata życia. – Nie jesteś zły jak na żołnierza – uściśla, ponieważ nigdy nie miał szacunku dla mundurowych i nie nabierze go nagle, bo Sheppard nie jest półidiotą. – Jesteś po prostu szalony, a to całkiem inna kategoria.  
Nie wie czy to dobra odpowiedź, ale major przekrzywia lekko głowę, jakby chciał mu się przyjrzeć pod innym kontem. Albo sprawdzić na ile Rodney mówi poważnie.  
\- Szalony, mówisz – podejmuje Sheppard i najwyraźniej nie potrafi ocenić czy to źle czy dobrze.  
Co dziwniejsze, Rodney też nie ma pojęcia.


	4. Chapter 4

Słyszy żądła przelatujące nad ich jaskinią. Siedzą tak blisko, że czuje ciepło ciała Shepparda. Część ich ubrań jest nadal wilgotna, więc siedzą w koszulkach w chłodnej jaskini, a Torren śpi na jego nogach, jakby to była jego ulubiona kołyska na świecie. Ma nadzieję, że dziecko się nie przyzwyczai, bo nie chce każdego wieczoru przebywać w komatach Teyli, aby uśpić jej syna. Nie jest jego cholernym ojcem.  
Chociaż z drugiej strony coś cicho szepcze mu, że to nie byłoby najgorsze. Mieć kogoś, do kogo mógłby wrócić po godzinach pracy. Wątpi, aby założyli na Atlantydzie żłobek, gdzie w ciągu dnia czy wtedy, gdy byłby na misji, ktoś zajmowałby się jego hipotetycznym dzieckiem, ale przecież w mieście często przebywają kobiety już obarczone potomstwem. Teyla im przeważnie powierza Torrena i to jest dziwne, że Atozjanka ufa obcym, chociaż może to normalne, że skoro wszyscy nienawidzą Widm – to łączy ich bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Walka o przetrwanie robi dziwne rzeczy z ludźmi.  
Rodney obserwuje to na swoim przykładzie. W żadnym innym wypadku nie pozwoliłby Sheppardowi, aby major przytulił go do swojej klatki piersiowej i objął ramieniem. Skała jednak za jego plecami jest chłodna i twarda, i chociaż mięśnie Shepparda też nie należą do zbyt miękkiego materiału - to jednak dziwnie kojąco na niego wpływa. W końcu to John jest odpowiedzialny za to, aby wyprowadzić ich stąd żywymi, więc fakt, że ma do tego warunki jest logicznie pociechą dla jego mózgu.  
Druga ręka Shepparda, ta w której nie trzyma karabinu, obejmuje go i luźno zwisa wzdłuż ramienia Rodneya. McKay czasami czuje jak palce majora dotykają nie pokrytej cienką koszulką skóry i wmawia sobie, że to całkiem normalne, że dzielą się ciepłem, gdy noc jest tak chłodna. I nawet jeśli Sheppard po prostu go uspokaja, gdy nad nimi przelatują żądła, jakoś nie potrafi zaprotestować, bo może tego właśnie potrzebuje.  
Dostatecznie długo udawał dzielnego, aby pozwolić sobie na chwilę słabości w ciszy. Wiesz zresztą, że Sheppard nie powie o nim złego słowa. Rodney nie jest żołnierzem. Nie przygotowywał się do podobnych sytuacji nigdy, ale kiedy jutro rano John wróci i powie, że Widm już nie ma, pójdą razem do wrót i spróbuje im umożliwić drogą powrotną. Bo tym się zajmuje Rodney – ratuje ich, gdy jest w stanie. A gdy nie może nic zrobić – pozwala, aby Sheppard przejął kontrolę.  
W końcu robi się naprawdę cicho. Torren śpi jak anioł i Rodney zapisuje w pamięci, aby być ten jeden raz sentymentalnym i wyjaśnić Teyli kim są te skrzydlate cuda, ponieważ nie potrafi inaczej wyrazić emocji. Wie, że kobieta go zrozumie jak zawsze. A jeśli nie – mimo wszystko doceni próby.  
\- Chyba już po wszystkim – mówi nagle Sheppard i ma tak ochrypnięty głos, że Rodney zastanawia się jak długo milczeli.  
Żaden z nich nie odważył się odezwać, gdy Widma przebywały tak blisko. Ciało majora jest przyjemnie ciepłe i Rodney nie odsuwa się, chociaż może powinien. Nie jest w stanie się ruszyć, bo już dawno nie czuł się tak zrelaksowany. Słyszy jak Sheppard odkłada karabin na ziemię, zaledwie kilka centymetrów od siebie tak, aby w każdej chwili mógł po niego sięgnąć. To jednak oznacza, że faktyczne niebezpieczeństwo minęło, a tyle mu wystarcza.  
\- Jutro postaram się naprawić wrota, ale nie mam koniecznych narzędzi i nie wiem co dokładnie będzie mi potrzebne – zaczyna Rodney, ponieważ jest specjalistą od wymówek.  
Zawsze chce podkreśli jak wielkich cudów dokonuje, bo naprawdę naprawienie czegoś, co pozostawili po sobie Starożytni nigdy nie jest łatwe. I chociaż udaje mu się to przeważnie w ciągu kilku minut ani Elizabeth, ani Sheppard nie wiedzą jak szybko następują u niego procesy myślowe. Zelence zajęłoby to całe lata o ile nie epoki.  
\- Jasne Rodney – mówi John, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego. – Zostanę twoim MacGyverem i w razie czego odleję z moich nabojów śrubokręt dla ciebie – obiecuje.  
To dziwnie ujmuje Rodneya. John nigdy nie żartował tak z nim. I zresztą to nie brzmi jak żart, ale podejrzane zapewnienie, że Sheppard postara mu się pomóc jak najbardziej będzie mógł. Czyli nijak, bo Rodney nie będzie już jutro potrzebował jego pomocy. A jednak te słowa sprawiają, że jeszcze bardziej wtula się w tego niepozornego szczupłego mężczyznę i jego powieki same opadają.  
\- Jasne, Sheppard – odpowiada tylko zanim zasypia.

Początkowo jest zaskoczony, że już ranek. Budzi go John, starając się go przesunąć tak, aby sam mógł wstać. I pewnie Rodney powinien być zawstydzony, że spędził noc wtulony w Shepparda, ale przecież tak pewnie robią wojskowi na misjach. I nie jest pierwszym, który z majorem spał. Może nawet Ford spędzał tak kolejne noce.  
Ta myśl jest dziwnie nieprzyjemna, bo kiedy są we czwórkę poza miastem, Sheppard dzieli namiot z Teylą.  
\- Czy wy kiedyś byliście razem? – pyta Rodney zanim zdąża się powstrzymać.  
I to oczywiście nie ma sensu, jest kompletnie z kosmosu i Sheppard patrzy na niego, zamierając w pół ruchu.  
\- Z kim? – pyta w końcu mężczyzna.  
Rodney przygryza usta.  
\- Nieważne. Coś wpadło mi do głowy, ale to nieważne – mówi szybko i trochę bez składu, unikając wzroku mężczyzny.  
Jego życie to wzory. Potrafi odnaleźć prawidłowości wszędzie, a jeśli ich nie ma – po prostu rozpisuje kolejne wzory, aby wtłoczyć w nie rzeczywistość. Tym razem wszystko jest jednak proste i bardzo zrozumiałe. Kolejne składowe potrafi nazwać z łatwością, ale tak bardzo nie chce nadawać temu terminu. Ani dowiadywać się jakie będzie rozwiązanie.  
Wie czemu dotyk Shepparda nie jest dla niego problemem i dlaczego pyta o Teylę. I dlatego nie potrzebuje ten jeden raz wiedzieć więcej, tylko bierze się w garść i zaczyna przewijać Torrena bez słowa skargi. Normalnie wykłóciłby się z Johnem, ale to kupuje mu trochę czasu na bezmysł, który zaczyna doceniać. Ma ochotę wykonać mechaniczną i nieskomplikowaną czynność, która leży dużo poniżej jego godności, aby uspokoić skołatane myśli.  
Sheppard jednak jak zawsze wszystko psuje i kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu. W jaskini nie jest już chłodno, ale ta ręka wydaje mu się i tak rozgrzana do granic możliwości.  
\- Rodney – wzdycha John. – O co chodzi? Znam cię na tyle długo, aby wiedzieć, że jeśli coś ci chodzi po głowie, jest ważne – mówi Sheppard i w jego głosie jest jakaś taka nuta, której McKay nie zna.  
\- To głupota, poważnie – odpowiada i to jest naprawdę do niego niepodobne.  
Wie też, że im dłużej będzie kluczył, tym większą ciekawość Shepparda wzbudzi. A major nie odpuszcza. Nigdy. Tego się nauczył – podobnie jak Widma w tej galaktyce.  
W jego głowie pojawia się kilka opcji, ale wybiera tę, która byłaby najbardziej spodziewana.  
\- Zastanawia mnie tylko czy Teyla nadała drugie imię Torrenowi po tobie, bo coś między wami było – mówi Rodney i chce brzmieć na lekko zazdrosnego o sam fakt, że ich wspólna przyjaciółka preferowała Shepparda z powodów tak prozaicznych.  
Rodney nosi wspaniałe i godne imię. I nie, nie mówi o 'Meredith' i tej fatalnej pomyłce, której dokonali jego rodzice w czasach, gdy nie był się w stanie bronić przed głupotą innych.  
Sheppard milczy i to nie jest oznacza niczego dobrego. W zasadzie major nawet przygląda mu się badawczo, jakby szukał drugiego dna. Jeśli takowe znalazł – Rodney się o tym nie dowiaduje.  
\- Nigdy nie sypiałem z Teylą – mówi po prostu mężczyzna. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.  
\- To chyba nie powinno przeszkadzać w seksie, a wręcz powiedziano mi, że stanowi wspaniałą bazę dla związku – rzuca Rodney, ponieważ Elizabeth za często wysyłała go do ich psychologa.  
I nie wie czemu w ogóle to mówi. Powinien był urwać temat i nie wracać do niego więcej.  
Sheppard jednak uśmiecha się lekko i chłopięco, co jest dziwne, bo jest dorosłym mężczyzną, który zabił tak wielu, że przydzielano mu medale.  
\- Tak, Rodney. Przyjaźń jest ważna w związku. Rozumiem, że raczej czegoś podobnego nie doświadczyłeś… - urywa sugestywnie mężczyzna.  
Rodney nie jest pewien jakim cudem znowu wracają do niego, ale nie musi się długo zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią.  
\- Nie, kobiety są… - zaczyna i urywa, gdy brakuje mu odpowiednich słów.  
\- Drobiazgowe i pamiętliwe – podpowiada usłużnie John.  
\- Nie, raczej strasznie czułe – mówi Rodney i nawet w jego uszach to śmiesznie brzmi.  
Sheppard zresztą śmieje się, jakby nie wierzył w to co właśnie usłyszał.  
\- Sam jesteś dość czuły, Rodney – oznajmia mu nagle major.  
\- Chyba żartujesz – prycha McKay. – Nie porównuj mnie do…  
\- Hej! Hej! To jest właśnie to o czym mówię. Zawsze zakładasz, że do czegoś piję – śmieje się Sheppard i chyba faktycznie trochę ma racje.  
Rodneya jednak atakowano w życiu tak często, że to już nawyk.  
\- Dobra, możesz masz rację, że jestem czuły, ale skoro już to ustaliliśmy, to ty dzisiaj robisz prawie Torrena – decyduje Rodney, ponieważ może.

Nie wie skąd Sheppard przynosi jedzenie, ale mężczyzna zawsze znajduje coś świeżego i pamięta nawet o słodkich owocach dla niego, co jest w pewnym sensie naprawdę miłe. Czekają dwanaście godzin aż w końcu decydują się wyjść z jaskini. Wrota nie są daleko, ale i tak jest pod wrażeniem ile przebiegł z obciążeniem. Nie ubierają zresztą wojskowych bluz i w samych podkoszulkach wybierają się w drogę powrotną. Jest zbyt ciepło, a cienki materiał i tak nie uchroni ich przed niczym.  
Sheppard idzie z przodu i rozgląda się na boki, i chociaż Rodney ma pistolet przy sobie, z Torrenem w ramionach nie będzie w stanie zrobić wiele. Nie skradają się. Major sprawdził ich trasę wcześniej, ale są czujni. Droga do wrót jest jednak pusta i chociaż zniszczona wioska wygląda nieprzyjemnie, Rodney czuje się coraz bezpieczniej.  
Kładzie dziecko na swoim plecaku i upewnia się, że nic niebezpiecznego nie jest w zasięgu jego małych rączek. Torren opanował już jakimś cudem wyplątywanie się z becika. Albo robią to z Sheppardem źle i dziecko jest nieodpowiednio zakutane w ten kawałek materiału.  
Zawsze ma przy sobie podstawowe narzędzia pracy i widzi zaskoczenie majora, gdy wyciąga niewielki skaner z kieszeni. Nie wybiera się z miasta bez podobnego gadżetu. Nawet jeśli miejscowi nie wiedzą – zawsze mogą gdzieś mieć przypadkowo ukryty PMZ. A jeśli Rodney ma jakąś słabość – to są nią właśnie moduły.  
Wrota mają odpowiedni pobór mocy i emitują akurat tyle energii, aby go to uspokoiło. W końcu oznacza to, że Widma nie zabrały żadnego elementu zasilającego. Potrzebowałby całej huty, aby odtworzyć część i wątpił, aby Sheppard wśród swoich licznych zalet był do tego metalurgiem. Nie wie jak długo trwają oględziny, ale John mija go raz po raz z karabinem przewieszonym przez ramię. Są całkiem na widoku. Każdy kto stanąłby na skraju lasu, miałby ich na widelcu.  
Tutejszy lud oczyścił okolicę wrót z kamieni, które przeważnie dawały jakieś szansy ukrycia się. Czy choćby cienia. Torren zresztą leży za konsolą i jest jedyną nienarażoną na słońce osobą.  
Sheppard nie odzywa się, gdy trąca go łokciem i podaje mu bez słowa komentarza manierkę z wodą. Rodney bierze kilka łyków i wyciera swoje czoło, a potem wraca do majstrowania przy urządzeniu. Nie wydaje się, aby brakowało czegokolwiek, ale cholerne kreatury przestawiły naprawdę niewielką część na inne miejsce. Gdyby miał swój ulubiony znaleziony u Starożytnych gadżet wyjąłby ten palik wielkości szpilki bez problemu i przeniósłby go na drugą stronę panelu, ale bez lupy i odpowiedniego sprzętu może uszkodzić wrota na zawsze, a tego nie chcą. Ta planeta jest zdatna do zamieszkania. Nie mogą sobie pozwolić na odcięcie kolejnego miejsca, gdzie mogliby się ukryć w sytuacji kryzysowej.  
\- Rodney – zaczyna Sheppard i ponieważ słońce nie jest już tak wysoko na niebie, McKay orientuje się, że mogli tutaj spędzić nawet cztery godziny.  
\- Przepraszam – mówi, bo najwyraźniej major stracił cierpliwość. – Nie dam rady – dodaje i czuje, że po raz pierwszy odkąd się znają, poniósł porażkę. – Nie dam rady – powtarza i nie panikuje.  
Po prostu nie wierzy, że naprawdę to mówi. Sheppard spogląda na niego wcale nie poruszony faktem, ale jednak utkną tutaj na dłużej.  
\- Hej, jutro będzie tutaj Dedal – informuje go major i wzrusza ramionami. – Trzeba będzie tutaj wrócić kiedyś i odblokować wrota – stwierdza oczywistość.  
\- Jutro spróbuję, może… - zaczyna pospiesznie Rodney, przecierając spoconą twarz.  
\- Nie ma sensu – ucina krótko Sheppard – Nie masz odpowiedniego sprzętu. Może analiza odpowiednimi urządzeniami…  
\- Wiem co jest zepsute – prycha Rodney i chyba robi to za głośno, bo Torren pierwszy raz od czasu tego jak zostali tutaj uwięzieni, zaczyna płakać.  
Sheppard podnosi dziecko i podaje je Rodneyowi, jakby tam było jego prawowite miejsce, a on nie protestuje. Niemowlę się uspokaja, gdy zaczynają się bujać w przód i w tył. Patrzy na Shepparda nad małą główką i stara się wyglądać na opanowanego.  
\- Wiem co jest zepsute – powtarza, ale tym razem spokojniej, aby nie zdenerwować dziecka.  
Dopiero teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że przez ostatnie dni ani razu nie podniósł głosu. Nie jest to jego normalna forma porozumiewania się z Sheppardem.  
\- Widma są sprytne. Nie da się naprawić panelu z tej planety, bo nie mają technologii. Jest taka niewielka część, która blokuje obracanie panelu, więc i wybieranie oraz przyjmowanie adresu – wyjaśnia mężczyźnie, który kiwa tylko głową.  
\- Próba naprawienia bez sprzętu skończy się totalnym zniszczeniem panelu – odgaduje major bez problemu i nagle się uśmiecha. – I widzisz? Nie ma sensu, żebyś jutro próbował po raz kolejny.  
Rodney przewraca oczami.  
\- Po prostu przyznaj, że nudziło ci się, gdy się do ciebie nie odzywałem – kpi, ponieważ Torren zasypia w jego ramionach.  
I to przyjemne, że jest ktoś kto ufa mu na tyle, aby uspokajać się w jego obecności. Nie chce jednak tego głębiej rozważać.  
Sheppard uśmiecha się do niego i kiwa głową, jakby sam spychał niepotrzebne myśli w dal. Nie wyglądają jednak na niemiłe, co tym bardziej dziwi Rodneya.  
\- Mówisz wiele, McKay. Nie było ani chwili, żebyś czegoś nie mamrotał – informuje go Sheppard. – Oczywiście nie rozmawiałeś ze mną, ale już ustaliliśmy przecież, że musisz mieć rozmówcę na swoim poziomie – dodaje i jest to żart.  
Kiedy wracają do jaskini, Rodney nie może nie zastanawiać się o czym mówił przez pełne cztery godziny, ignorując kompletnie obecność Shepparda.

Wieczór nadchodzi bardzo szybko i niespodziewanie. Nie może uwierzyć, że już minęły trzy dni i jakoś dziwnie się czuje, gdy karmi Torrena ostrożnie mlekiem. Sheppard jest specjalistą od przetrwania w każdych warunkach, więc znajduje dla niego kolejne owoce, które zjada niemal od razu. Zastanawia się czy nie namówić majora do częstych odwiedzin na tej planecie. Nie jest bowiem taka najgorsza.  
Kiedy układają się do snu, Rodney siada bliżej Johna niż powinien, ale Sheppard nie mówi ani słowa. Po prostu unosi sugestywnie ramię, jakby zapraszał go do wtulenia się w jego bok tak jak poprzedniej nocy. Jest za wcześnie, aby zasnąć od tak, ale Rodney nie potrafi znaleźć słów, którymi powinien rozpocząć rozmowę. Sheppard był świadkiem jego porażki i nie skorzystał, aby go upokorzyć. Dopiero później Rodney zorientował się, że mężczyzna wręcz próbował poprawić mu humor.  
Nie jest przyzwyczajony do podobnego traktowania. Jego koledzy czyhali tylko na jego pierwszy błąd, aby wykorzystać to przeciwko niemu. Błędy w obliczeniach, teorie bez poparcia – to wszystko w jego świecie było niebezpieczne. Sheppard jednak wydawał się tego nie rozumieć i może po prostu na planecie zaatakowanej przez Widma – walka o przeżycie była ważniejsza.  
Torren zasypia na jego kolanach bez problemu i Rodney czuje jak jego własne powieki opadają.  
\- Obudź mnie tym razem, gdy nadejdzie moja kolej na wartę – mówi do Shepparda, ponieważ major zdaje się nie stosować do własnych zasad.  
\- Zajmujesz się Torrenem przez cały dzień – zaczyna mężczyzna. – Widzę jaki zmęczony byłeś dzisiaj. Śpij Rodney. Jutro będziemy w domu. A jeśli nie w domu to przynajmniej wśród swoich – obiecuje mu Sheppard cicho, owiewając jego kark ciepłym oddechem.  
I Rodney ten jeden raz się nie sprzecza. Czuje, że John obejmuje go ciasno ramieniem, chroniąc go przed chłodem jaskini.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiedy budzi się następnego ranka, Shepparda nie ma i to sprawia, że zaczyna się denerwować. Odbezpiecza pistolet i podnosi dziecko drugą ręką, ignorując ból w ramieniu. Nie słyszy strzałów, ani przelatujących żądeł, ale to wcale go nie uspokaja. Shepparda nie ma i tylko na tym potrafi się skupić. Nie wiedział nawet, że jest tak zależny od mężczyzny dopóki major nie znika.  
Nagle słyszy szelest i jedyne o czym może myśleć to fakt, że z tej jaskini jest tylko jedno wyjście, więc celuje przed siebie i czeka w napięciu aż intruz znajdzie się w zasięgu jego wzroku. A potem wydaje z siebie westchnienie ulgi, gdy rozczochrana czupryna Shepparda pojawia się najpierw. Jest nie do pomylenia z niczym.  
\- Rodney? – wyrywa się majorowi i oczywiście nadal trzyma broń w dłoni.  
Opuszcza pospiesznie pistolet i czeka aż Sheppard powie coś niemiłego albo uszczypliwego, ale mężczyzna przygląda mu się z czymś, co dziwnie przypomina dumę.  
\- Dobra robota, McKay. Nie spodziewałem się, że jednak cokolwiek pamiętasz z tego, co wam wielokrotnie mówiłem. Może te szkolenia, które urządzamy naukowcom faktycznie zostają w waszych głowach dłużej niż pięć minut – mówi Sheppard i kładzie przed nim kolejne owoce.  
Napełniona świeżą wodą manierka jest kolejna. Major musiał zatem pójść po zapasy, gdy on smacznie spał. Faktycznie są bezpieczni.  
\- Za kilka minut ruszamy w drogę – oznajmia mu John, nie dając mu nawet dojść do głosu. – Rozstawimy się wokół wrót. W splądrowanej wsi jest sporo rzeczy z których możemy utworzyć coś w rodzaju kamuflażu.  
\- Mówiłeś, że Dedal będzie jeszcze dzisiaj i nie muszę naprawiać panelu – wtrąca Rodney pospiesznie. – Oczywiście jeśli poświęcę temu więcej czasu…  
\- Nie naprawiamy panelu, a raczej ty nie naprawiasz. Jeśli będziemy siedzieć w tej jaskini, Dedal nas nie znajdzie tak jak nie znalazły nas Widma. Musimy wyjść na otwartą przestrzeń. Najlepiej w to samo miejsce, gdzie rozstaliśmy się z resztą oddziału. Teyla zna zasady. Powrót pod wrota raz na dobę – odpowiada Sheppard.  
I Rodneya nagle uderza, że major z narażeniem życia faktycznie wracał do wsi, czekając na nawiązanie połączenia. Widma musiały być jeszcze niedaleko, gdy Sheppard się przekradał pod wrota. I może nawet widział jak panel był niszczony.  
Ma ochotę coś powiedzieć, ale nie umie sformułować niczego, co brzmiałoby odpowiednio. Torren na jego rękach zaczyna przypominać o sobie, a druga manierka wypełniona mlekiem, trafia w jego ręce. Sheppard przygląda mu się w milczeniu, gdy Rodney karmi dziecko.  
\- Nie musisz się już bać. Niedługo będziemy w domu – obiecuje mu major.  
I Rodney ma ochotę go wyśmiać, że nie czuł wcale strachu dzisiaj rano, gdy odkrył, że Shepparda nie ma, ale nie jest w stanie tego wykrztusić.

Dedal znajduje ich zanim udaje im się zbudować niewielkie schronienie z pozostałości wioski.

Rodney prostuje się lekko z dumą, gdy stoją ramię w ramię z Sheppardem w przystani dla skoczków. Już od wejścia widzi jak Teyla szeroko się uśmiecha i nie potrafi powstrzymać własnej radości. Wyciąga do kobiety dłonie, czekając na jakieś słowa podziękowania, ale Teyla po prostu zabiera niemowlę i zaczyna je kołysać.  
\- Jesteśmy niezwykle zadowoleni, że wróciliście cali i zdrowi – mówi Atozjanka, a ton jej głosu jest zaskakująco spokojny.  
Wymieniają z Sheppardem zaskoczone spojrzenia i Rodney nie może po prostu nie zapytać.  
\- Nie tęskniłaś za Torrenem? – zastanawia się.  
Teyla mruga oczami, jakby nie do końca rozumiała o co chodzi, a potem jej wzrok pada na niemowlę trzymane w dłoniach. Ronon zaczyna się nagle śmiać jak opętany.  
\- Sądziłeś, że oddałam ci własne dziecko pod opiekę? – pyta Teyla i jest naprawdę zaskoczona, co trochę boli.  
\- Myślałeś, że to jest Torren? – pyta Dex i aż łapie się za brzuch. – Tam była setka ludzi bardziej odpowiednia do opieki – ciągnie dalej Ronon i w kącikach jego oczu pojawiają się łzy. – Widziałem nawet kulawe dziecko, które biega szybciej od ciebie…  
\- Jestem pewna, że doktor McKay byłby cudownym opiekunem – mówi niemal natychmiast Teyla i patrzy na niego, jakby naprawdę chciała, aby jej uwierzył. – Oddałam Torrena pod opiekę Ronona, gdy major przeprowadzał ewakuację. To dziecko nie ma matki…  
\- McKay się cudownie zajmował niemowlęciem. I żebyś wiedział jak biegł – prycha Sheppard nagle, ucinając wszelką wesołość. – Jak to nie ma matki? – pyta nagle mężczyzna może odrobinę za ostro. – Czy ewakuacja…  
\- Przebiegła bez zakłóceń. Wszyscy zostali ocaleni. Matka dziecka zmarła podczas porodu. Ojciec nieznany. To się czasem zdarza. Dziecko miało zostać złożone w ofierze bogom – tłumaczy Teyla i tyli do siebie niewielkie zawiniątko. – I doktorze McKay, nigdy nie wahałabym się powierzyć Torrena twojej opiece. Wiem, że twoje serce jest naprawdę mężne – dodaje kobieta i rzuca wściekłe spojrzenie Rononowi, który tylko przewraca oczami.  
\- McKay naprawdę jest cholernym bohaterem – rzuca Sheppard, a potem ku jego zaskoczeniu, zabiera niemowlę Teyli i oddaje jemu. – Chodź Rodney, musimy iść do Carsona, na pewno już na nas czeka.  
Więc Rodney przytula do siebie dziecko tak jak to robił przez ostatnie dnie i idzie za Sheppardem, starając się wyglądać jakoś godnie, całkiem świadom tego, że wszyscy gapią się na nich. Major wydaje się niewzruszony, więc Rodney idzie tylko szybciej, aż zrównują się krokiem i John obejmuje go ramieniem, gdy przechodzą przez drzwi.

Ma na ciele kilka otarć, ale poza tym nie ucierpiał. Jego wyniki są w normie, a słodkie owoce, które zapewniał mu Sheppard przez cały czas ich uwięzienia, powstrzymały śpiączkę hipoglikemiczną. Bezimienne niemowlę leży na niewielkim łóżeczku i Rodney nie może przestać zerkać w tamtą stronę. Sheppard naciąga na siebie czystą koszulkę i ciepły prysznic jest o niebo lepszy niż cholerna rzeka na obcej planecie, gdy jeden z nich musi czuwać z karabinem w dłoni.  
\- Co z nim będzie, doktorze? – pyta John zerkając sugestywnie w stronę dziecka.  
Rodney jest naprawdę wdzięczny za to, ponieważ sam chyba nie umiałby tego wykrztusić.  
\- Dziecko zostanie adoptowane. Teyla mówiła, że znalezienie chętnej matki wśród Atozjan nie będzie trudne – odpowiada Carson, wypełniając jakieś papiery, a potem zerka na nich, jakby coś przyszło mu do głowy. – Jestem pewien, że jeśli będziecie chcieli, pozwolą wam na odwiedziny – dodaje doktor i Rodney trochę go nienawidzi, ponieważ Carson zawsze uderza w sedno.  
Sheppard nawet nie ukrywa, że nie jest zainteresowany. Z drugiej jednak strony patrzy na Rodneya z dziwną emocją we wzroku, której ten nie potrafi zinterpretować. I nagle wracają do niego te pojedyncze zdania na temat zakładania rodziny, które wymienili z sobą. Widzi, że Sheppard myśli o tym samym, ale to jest tak szalone, że niemożliwe.  
Kiedy Carson zwalnia ich z ambulatorium, major pochyla się nad niemowlęciem i Rodney po prostu wie, że znowu dostanie dziecko do rąk. A gdy się tak nie dzieje, zerka na Shepparda niepewnie.  
\- Też chcę go potrzymać – mówi major uparcie.  
\- Miałeś na to czas, ale jakoś nigdy nie skorzystałeś – prycha Rodney.  
\- Bo musiałem trzymać broń – odpowiada John takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste.  
I może jest. Carson zresztą patrzy na nich lekko skonfundowany.  
\- Wracamy do swoich kwater. Musimy się wyspać – informuje lekarza Sheppard i rusza wraz z dzieckiem na rękach do wyjścia.  
Carson wydaje się, że chce coś powiedzieć, ale zamyka usta i po prostu kiwa głową, więc Rodney urywa się biegiem, żeby dogonić Shepparda. Wyglądają trochę jak idioci w szpitalnych piżamach i niemowlęciem, ale Rodney jakoś nie potrafi się przejmować, nie wtedy, gdy John uśmiecha się do dziecka jakoś tak dziwnie łagodnie. Nie krzywo i sarkastycznie – te miny Rodney zna doskonale.  
Niemowlę jest całkiem wybudzone i mamrocze coś w tylko sobie znanym języku. I może to jest najcichsze dziecko na świecie, ale Rodney nie potrafi się przejmować.  
Sheppard wchodzi w końcu do swoich kwater bez słowa, a Rodney orientuje się, że podążył dopiero, gdy John kładzie dziecko na swoim tymczasowym łóżku i siada na brzegu. I teraz nie wie co zrobić, bo nie powiedzieli sobie ani słowa. I nie wie nawet co tutaj tak naprawdę robi. Może zawsze udać, że dziecko należy do niego. W końcu przecież to on utrzymywał małego przy życiu, ale to jest nie fair w stosunku do Shepparda. Nie wiedział nawet, że mężczyzna sam z chęcią posiedziałby z niemowlęciem, gdyby nie jego cholerne obowiązki. I gdy teraz tak o tym myśli, nie potrafi zdławić tego dziwnego uczucia, które zaczyna wypełniać jego klatkę piersiową.  
\- Jest taki drobny – mówi Sheppard.  
\- Małe dzieci przeważnie są – odpowiada Rodney i to miało być zgryźliwe, ale wychodzi jak zduszona próba kpiny.  
John podnosi głowę i spogląda na niego z tą samą łagodnością, z którą uśmiechał się do dziecka jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. I Rodney nie potrafi tego znieść.  
\- Robimy to? Naprawdę to robimy? – pyta i nie wie czy Sheppard wyczuwa jego desperację, ale Rodney mówi o czymś szerszym.  
Nie tylko wychowaniu dziecka. John mówił wcześniej, że uważał go za przystojnego. I faktycznie nie był idiotą, więc mieli szansę się porozumieć. Sheppard nie uciekł do tej pory przez jego niezbyt delikatne komentarze, a przeżyli naprawdę wiele złego. I wątpił, aby z Sheppardem nie przetrwali czegokolwiek los im nie ześle. Prawda jest taka, że ufa mężczyźnie całym swoim życiem i życiem kogoś jeszcze.  
I jeśli Sheppard powie, że im się uda – to tak faktycznie będzie.  
John nie mówi jednak nic, ale podnosi się ze swojego łóżka i nagle jest tuż przy Rodneyu. McKay czuje jego wargi na swoich i wydaje z siebie dźwięk tak zawstydzający, że już przygotowuje wymówki. Major jednak całuje go tylko mocniej, a potem popycha na ścianę, na której dzięki Bogu nie ma żadnego obrazka ani plakatu. Cienkie szpitalne piżamy nie chronią za bardzo od chłodu, ale dzięki temu może też poczuć całe ciało Shepparda. Każdą twardość i muskuł pracujący pod skórą. Dłonie mężczyzny zsuwają się wzdłuż jego boków, a potem zaciskają się mocno na jego tyłku i Rodney nie jęczy, ale to nie jest też do końca westchnienie.  
A potem nagle przypomina sobie, że nie są sami.  
\- Nie zrobimy tego przy dziecku – protestuje i Sheppard opiera się czołem o jego czoło, i zaczyna śmiać.  
\- Oddamy go Teyli pod opiekę – mówi John.  
\- Nie możemy – prycha Rodney. – Jeśli mamy być jego rodzicami, musimy być odpowiedzialni, John – oznajmia mu i sztywnieje, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz nie użył w ich rozmowie zwyczajowego Sheppard czy majorze.  
Mężczyzna zauważa to i uśmiecha się lekko, samymi kącikami ust. Może widzi też jego wahanie albo i strach, bo Rodney nie wie jeszcze jak to nazwać.  
\- Podoba mi się, gdy mówisz mi po imieniu – informuje go Sheppard. – I jestem pewien, że Teyla zrozumie. Czasem popilnujemy za nią Torrena, aby i ona miała wolny wieczór. Tak robią rodzice – wyjaśnia mu major.  
\- Rodzice – powtarza po nim Rodney i smakuje to słowo.  
Sheppard odbija się od ściany i ciągnie go w stronę łóżka. Podnosi dziecko do góry i macha w stronę posłania ręką.  
\- Kładź się, potrzebujemy snu – mówi John.  
\- Dlaczego ja mam spać od ściany? – pyta niemal od razu Rodney, bo dziwnie przypomina mu to chwile w jaskini, gdzie Sheppard nawet fizycznie starał się oddzielać go od niebezpieczeństwa.  
Teraz jednak znajdowali się na Dedalu, a on naprawdę nie był kobietą.  
\- Jeśli dziecko się obudzi, osoba skraja wstaje. Możemy się zamienić – rzuca Sheppard i Rodney przestaje protestować, chociaż doskonale wie, że niemowlę prześpi i tę noc.

Teyla nawet nie mruga okiem, gdy następnego dnia pytają czy mogą zostawić dziecko pod jej opieką. Sheppard nie próbuje nawet ukrywać, że mają plany i jeśli Carson uśmiecha się do swojej owsianki, to Rodney stara się tego nie zauważać. Nie biegnie do ich tymczasowych kwater, ale też nie zatrzymują się nigdzie bez powodu. A kiedy Sheppard w końcu dociska go do ściany, Rodney potrafi tylko zadrżeć. Nie pamięta w zasadzie kiedy ostatni raz robił to z mężczyzną, ale czuje, że nie będzie miał takich problemów z pamięcią już następnego dnia.  
\- Czy teraz pozwolisz mi się nareszcie zobaczyć nago czy znowu będę musiał czekać aż utkniemy na jakiejś planecie? – kpi Sheppard, zabierając się za jego bluzę.  
Rodney posłusznie unosi ręce i zostaje na chwilę oślepiony.  
\- A jednak spoglądałeś – mówi oskarżycielskim tonem.  
Spojrzenie Johna staje się cięższe.  
\- Nie mów, że nie patrzyłeś na mnie, gdy się kąpałem – prycha major i chyba Rodney faktycznie został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.  
\- Obserwowałem las – kłamie w żywe oczy i John wydaje z siebie znowu ten kpiący odgłos.  
\- Widziałem jak śledzisz mnie wzrokiem – informuje go Sheppard nagle całkiem poważnym tonem. – I nie kłamałem. Chcę cię zobaczyć nago – dodaje John i to uderza w jego czułą strunę.  
Rodney spina się, bo to silniejsze od niego, ale Sheppard już pozbawił go koszuli, więc nie wie czy w ogóle jest sens bronienia spodni jako ostatniej twierdzy.  
\- Nic czego nie widziałbym wcześniej – podejmuje John. – Ale z bliska. A chcę z bliska – mówi trochę bez ładu i składu, ale Rodney rozumie przesłanie.  
\- Łóżko – mówi tylko, a potem pozwala się położyć mężczyźnie na niezbyt wygodnym materacu, który jest jednak o niebo lepszy od ziemi w jaskini.  
Sheppard szarpie się z zamkiem jego spodni, ale kiedy wygrywa – wydaje z siebie pomruk pełen satysfakcji, a potem zaczyna całować jego penisa przez materiał majtek, co nie powinno być seksowne, ale z drugiej strony Rodney nie potrafi znaleźć takiej rzeczy, która w połączeniu z Sheppardem nie byłaby chociaż trochę pociągająca.  
John łapie go za pośladki i unosi lekko, a potem ściąga z niego spodnie i majtki za jednym zamachem. Rodney nie wie czy chce patrzeć w dół, ale nie może przestać, gdy czuje na swoim członku mokre usta mężczyzny. John się nie bawi, może jest równie wygłodniały co on. Albo napięcie ostatnich dni daje o sobie znać, bo bierze go całego do ust i zaczyna poruszać głową w górę i w dół. I jest to najbardziej niezdarne obciąganie, jakie przeżył, bo kąt jest zły i zadławia Shepparda swoją długością, ale John z drugiej strony nigdy z niego nie rezygnował, więc porusza się uparcie, ignorując fakt, że w kącikach jego oczu pojawiają się łzy. Ściska jego biodra tak mocno, że Rodney wie, że następnego dnia pojawią się tam siniaki, ale jakoś nie umie się tym przejmować. Liczy się tylko John i jego język, który wyczynia cuda na jego główce. A potem Sheppard nagle zaczyna ssać, jakby przypomniał sobie, że coś podobnego też istnieje. I Rodney już nie może, bo to wszystko jest tak chaotyczne jak major i równie co on spontaniczne. Nie wie co mężczyzna zrobi zaraz, bo Sheppard jest nie do przewidzenia i nie jest nawet zaskoczony, że dochodzi, gdy John dociska swój kciuk płasko do jego wejścia, nie przerywając jednak linii mięśni.  
Ten punkt zawsze był dla niego niesamowicie wrażliwy. I powinien pewnie czuć zażenowanie, że nie ostrzegł nawet Shepparda, ale mężczyzna całuje zagięcie jego biodra z dziwną czułością i jeśli Rodney jeszcze przed chwilą zastanawiał się jak nazwać to co jest między nimi, nie ma już wątpliwości.  
\- Chodź do mnie – mówi do mężczyzny i John unosi się na tych swoich umięśnionych rękach, które nie raz i nie dwa zaprzątały jego myśli.  
I teraz nie potrafi się skupić, szczególnie, gdy czuje smak samego siebie w ustach majora. Mężczyzna drażni się z nim, składając na jego twarzy zaledwie muśnięcia. A Rodney chce prawdziwego pocałunku, więc przytrzymuje głowę Jona w miejscu i dostrzega, że Sheppard uśmiecha się wrednie, jakby osiągnął właśnie swój cel.  
\- Co? – pyta, ponieważ nie ma sensu udawać, że nie dostrzega tego czegoś.  
I dopiero dociera do niego, że już od dawna porozumiewają się z Sheppardem na całkiem innym poziomie. Nie tylko John za nim nadąża, ale i on rozgryzł algorytm Sheppard, który niejednemu spędzał sen z powiek. Czuje pewną satysfakcję z tym związaną.  
\- Pomyślałem, że jeśli ci obciągnę, pozwolisz mi nazwać dziecko – mówi John z taką szczerością, że Rodney nie potrafi się nie uśmiechnąć.  
Po chwili jednak reflektuje się i patrzy na majora odrobinę poważniej.  
\- Nie nazwiemy dziecka 'Meredith' – mówi tylko, a Sheppard zaczyna chichotać w jego obojczyk.


End file.
